


Spank Me, Whip Me,  Make Me Come

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just a dirty little kink story!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for my wonderful and beautiful friend sammysslave. Much love to you! And much love to my wonderful sis, supernatural for the beta's she always does, without her, I'd look like a complete doofus!  
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> **********

Dean was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed, and Sam was laying crossways on his lap - stomach down, a pillow bunched up in his arms cradling his head. Dean was absentmindedly lightly ghosting his fingers in the small of Sam's back. "I love you," Dean smiled.

 

"Wow, what got into you?" Sam laughed. "You never say that."

 

"Yes I do."

 

"No you don't."

 

"Yes I do, Sam."

 

Sam lifted his head slightly off of the pillow and shook his head, turning it away from Dean. Dean lifted his hand up and smacked Sam's naked ass, the loud smack resonating throughout the room. Sam's cock twitched and thumped into the side of Dean's leg.

 

"Oh-ho-ho, Sammy you perv!"

 

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

 

"You liked that," Dean grinned that all-American-boy smile that Sam loved so much. "Your dick soooo just whacked me in the leg..."

 

"No it didn't!"

 

"Yes it did."

 

"No it didn't!"

 

Dean slid his finger along the crack of Sam's ass, then raised his hand and smacked hard into the tender flesh once again. 

 

"Uhhhh," Sam moaned, his body shuddering. Dean raised his hand and smacked him again, then rubbed his hand around slowly on the reddening flesh. Then smack.

 

Sam's hard cock was pressing into Dean's leg, Sam started to rub his dick against the outside of his thigh. Dean smacked his ass again, eliciting a loud moan from Sam's lips.

 

"Tell me what you want Sammy," Dean whispered deeply, his voice sultry and sexy, as he landed another hard smack against Sam's ass.

 

"Want you to keep..." Sam panted.

 

"Keep what baby?"

 

"Going...."

 

Dean smacked his ass again just as Sam thrust his cock against Dean's leg. Dean chuckled lightly, "Sammy, I really don't want you humping my leg," he said as he turned him over. Dean licked his way down Sam's well defined body, stopping to tongue his bellybutton. Sam grabbed Dean's hair and pulled him up toward his face.

 

"Want you, do it again..."

 

Dean smiled wickedly, as his hand slid down Sam's belly, his fingers sliding through the mass of black curls at the base of his cock, then slowly working up his hard red flesh. With a twist of his wrist, Dean's thumb slid across the slit, causing Sam to buck up off of the bed. "OH DEAN!!"

 

"Turn over Sammy, get on your hands and knees."

 

Sam quickly turned to his stomach, getting to his hands and knees...ass facing Dean. Dean got up on his knees and positioned himself at Sam's side. He rubbed his hand against his ass slowly, drew back and smacked him. 

 

"Guuuh, oh God Dean. Fucking so hot, love you. Love you so much."

 

Dean smacked him again, his hand landing across his bare ass, the slap echoing in the quiet room. Sam reached between his legs and grasped his cock, stroking himself fast. Dean swatted his hand away, taking his dick in his hand and began to fist his cock while his hand came down hard across his ass one more time.

 

"You like this baby, you like me spanking you?"

 

"Yeah, again...please Dean. Do-d-d-d-do it againnnn..."

 

Sam's pants and moans were growing louder. Dean picked up his rhytum, his hand working Sam's cock fast. With one last hard smack, Sam came across Dean's hand and the bed beneath him. He collapsed on the bed, rolling to the side to avoid the wet spot. Sam pulled Dean down on top of him, Dean's hard cock pressing into his belly. Sam smiled, grasping him. "Is that mine?"

 

Dean smiled, "Do with it what you will, Sammy."

 

A playful grin spread even wider on his face, Sam reached into the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a set of handcuffs. "Well, have I ever told you that I like things a little kinky?" the cuffs twirling around his index finger.

 

~end


End file.
